The use of electrical powered vehicles is increasing in view of the energy crisis.
Conventional electrical powered vehicles are powered by batteries which must be charged frequently. The size limitation and the limited electrical capacities of the batteries severly limits the cruising range of the vehicle. Typical conventional electrical powered vehicles have a range, for instance, of a fifty mile travel range before requiring recharging.